


Trade It All

by fehn



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 強尼銀手之愛的大冒險故事。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 4





	1. 序

> 我們猶如一張交織的網，早已二合為一  
>    
>  ──強尼·銀手

**1.**

V，這個世界就是狗屎，我從沒想過它有任何值得依戀的地方。曾經。

就如同我沒想過，關於我倆的事這最後的結局，你選擇了將身體交給我。

夜之城彷彿沒有變過，不會更好，也不會更壞。

只是有些人失去了一些老朋友。

在一些房間裡，夜晚再也不會由原先那人點亮起燈。

V，我在說你，你就是我永遠遺失掉的那一部分。

這很奇怪，每天照著鏡子，看著同一張熟悉的臉，對著它說話，但再也得不到回應。

我等了一會，就彷彿等著自己醒過來，等著大腦咿D，直到足已去理解這已持續了一段時日的改變。

這事說來難嗎？也不是的。

可能它是有些事與願違吧。

**2.**

也許我只是想再一次聽到你的聲音。但這次可不是我在你腦子裡叨逼，而是你嘗試我的角度來大駕光臨。

「操，我不想死。」V，我答應過你不會讓這發生。

「你他媽都對我做了些什麼！」你不會想知道全部過程的。

「你那時還想殺了我。」是的，是的，我知道。但那都過去了，對吧？

我不會對不起你，V。

強尼·銀手不想做的事，他不會去做。

我能願意讓自己消失嗎？也許吧。

那能讓你留下來嗎？V？

可以的話早知道我他媽早那麼幹了。

V，你這蠢貨。我就不該放任你擁有什麼自由選擇的狗屁意志，操。

**3.**

人活著的時候，要數完沒兌現的約定，那可太多了。

就像五十年前，我答應了羅格帶她去看電影。

要不是這麼多年後，闖進了你的腦子裡，這事注定再沒搞頭。縱使違反承諾都不是件特別糟的事，跟我幹過的那些相較。

和眼下這種自說自話的生活相較。

但......你知道嗎，V？我真的該挺感謝你的。

「能遇見你我很高興。」如果你沒有選擇自己消失的話，我會時不時這麼說。好讓你搞不清楚，那是源於你意識中的期待，或者只是強尼·銀手不那麼混帳的短暫片段。

V，我見過你最糟的時刻——我不是在回想我們搭乘過山車的那段。

雖然那時你叫個不停，嚇得像隻被人捅了窩的兔子一樣。

迎面吹來的風很舒服，我見到的景色很美......這糟糕透頂的城市還有令我不憎恨厭惡的一刻。

這真教人意外，真的，V，你都不知道我有多驚訝。

只是當時，我還不明白為什麼。

**4.**

帕南又打來了，V。

那個女人好像還不知道你不在了。永遠的。

她那些異想天開的點子，像是把你從我這個寄生蟲的腦海中揪出來，倒像是某種無法實現的祝福，那類祝人長命百歲，永遠快樂，諸事順心，你愛的人永遠不會離開你......之類的狗屁樂觀主義想像。

所以我沒有刪掉她的留言。

假如有什麼事在你，在羅格都離去後還能給我一點活著的感受，那就是記得你的人們捎來的想念。

他們想念你，V。所有人。

**5.**

一些揮之不去的煩燥感，總讓我想來上一根。

克服一些情緒總是不太容易，特別是你不在了以後，特別是這件事情，V。

不過，慶幸吧，我還記得這具身體不屬於原來那個強尼·銀手。

我也不是他了，不再是。

我總想起你在埋著我的垃圾場，說著強尼·銀手，一個夜城傳奇。

你也是傳奇，V，但這座城市我可沒地方給你立碑去。

人總不能整天沉溺於過去，我知道。

但你仍存在於每一天每一分每一秒裡，V。

就好像你從未選擇與奧特到黑牆的另一邊去。

閉上眼，我總能想起一個熟悉的聲音。

V，我懷念那些時光。

它們甚至都還沒走遠，沒你那麼遙遠。

**6.**

V，這是我最後一次在腦海叨逼，活像個一事無成坐以待斃的慫貨。

維克托總算發來了一條有價值的信息。

如果那有萬分之一的可行性，V。

到那時，我要在過山車上逼你聽完這些日子裡你都錯過了多少狗屁事情。

如果真有那一天，如果能夠有那一天，V。

我準備好了，一張前往地獄的車票，全副家當，以及強尼·銀手正劇烈跳動著的這顆心臟。


	2. 醫生

拉閘門左右分開，強尼走進了診所。  
  
此刻它的擁有者正傾身看著桌上的屏幕，對外界的一切充耳不聞。  
  
「看來比賽很精彩？」他抱著胳臂，靠在門旁問道。  
  
「差遠了，就沒個能打的。等等......V？」聽到聲音維克多猛然轉過頭來，神色先是驚喜，隨即一片頹然。他甩了甩腦袋。「不，我在胡說什麼。」  
  
他關掉拳擊比賽，站起身來。「抱歉，我知道你不是。你們差太多了。」  
  
強尼對此並不打算發表任何評論。突然看到這張臉會湧起什麼樣的操蛋感受，他已經不能再更清楚了。他向義體醫生走近了幾步，直切正題。「我聽了你的留言──」  
  
「啊，對，是的。」維克多點了點頭，手指敲了敲他的桌面。  
  
強尼注意到他臉上出現的遲疑神色。義體醫生看上去像是想說什麼，但最終又打消了主意。  
  
「是的？」決定給他幾秒鐘理理思緒，強尼換了個站姿。等待結束。「需要我幫忙喚起回憶？ _嘿，V我一定是瘋了但我突然發覺了一個可能性──_ 」  
  
「停下，別說了，」維克多身軀一僵，表情古怪地扭曲。「我現在不想跟你討論這件事，拜託，等等，讓我想一會......」  
  
強尼，現在更像是強尼·銀手，惡名昭彰的夜城傳奇。他耐性有限。  
  
他萬分火大地摘下墨鏡，目光銳利掃向年長的義體醫生。「等？你讓我等什麼？等他像耶穌一樣砰的自個復活？怎麼？難不成你讓我大老遠跑來就為了要跟我說──你是在耍我？」  
  
聽到他怒氣沖沖的質疑，維克多倒露出有些意外的表情，緊繃著的雙肩放鬆了下來。  
  
「不，你知道我沒理由那樣做。這關係到V，不是生意。」他想也沒想就反駁道。  
  
「操！」強尼有些憎恨自己能聽出這是真話。「那到底是什麼情況？」他逼自己問出來，即使不喜歡一再重複話語。  
  
強尼·銀手，高級複讀機；那玩意到現在就是台古董，而你何嘗不是？......他胡亂想著，冷眼看著維克多開始在診所裡來回踱步。  
  
怎麼，當他是運動鍛鍊系統的虛擬私人教練嗎？  
  
「我只想知道你是否準備好了。因為......」  
  
「因為什麼？」強尼皺眉，一股更為強烈的煩燥感湧上心頭。「別打啞謎，要不是我知道你絕逼想讓V回來......」不然老在這磨蹭個沒完我早弄死你了。他在心裡補充道。  
  
等等，這念頭可不像近日以來的他會考慮的......  
  
那當然了，他在精神上辯駁道，考量他們他媽的在討論誰的事。那可是V──難道還要妄想他會哼著搖籃曲哄維克托入睡再等他醒來說聲：「小寶寶早安，你準備好要告訴我了嗎？」  
  
「維克托，看在V的份上，行行好，你就.....的能不能說重點？」強尼幾乎是咬牙切齒地從喉間擠出整個句子，還不忘勉強自己含糊略過某些不雅字眼。  
  
這個該死的醫生很重要。強尼，冷靜一點。  
  
「我就不該撥那通電話。」維克多總算停下腳步，停止如陀螺般打轉。  
  
這打消了強尼衝上前揪著衣領將人制住在原地的衝動。  
  
這也引發了強尼想衝上去掐住他頸子厲聲質問的衝動。  
  
所幸，在他還沒決定是否要讓理智讓步以前，維克多開口了。  
  
「畢竟，一旦失敗的話，你和V的身體也都玩完了。我只是不能再承受一次，這種事，只要經歷過一次就太多了。」義體醫生抬眼看向那張熟悉的年輕面孔，又像是穿透他，注視著過往的回憶。  
  
他的眼眶濕潤，呼吸變得急促，整個人開始些微顫抖。  
  
強尼默默別開了眼。  
  
你看啊，V，這就是你覺得最好的結局，我想你大概是選錯了。他在心裡說道。應該讓我去的，V，我的朋友都死了，而你本還有機會再多和他們待上一會......雖然終點都是一樣的吧。除非像荒坂三郎那個畜生一樣，用自己的兒子......  
  
深深吸了一口氣後，強尼重新戴回墨鏡，平靜地開口：「和我說說那個可能吧。」  
  
「好......」維克多像是終於下定了決心。他嘆了口氣，坐回桌前點開某個資料夾，屏幕映出了一段新聞節目。  
  
「第五次企業戰爭？」看著畫面裡一本正經報導著的主播，強尼不置可否。「荒坂現在元氣大傷，沒這個能耐。」  
  
「不是那個，你看上方快訊。」維克多突然暫停了影像播放。  
  
「康陶公司旗下一處產業發生爆炸......有點意思，」強尼湊近屏幕。維克多往後挪開，讓出位置。「他們煉油廠今年不才出事嗎？這和你的發現有關？」  
  
「你先接著看這則報導，上個月的。」維克多快速地開啟了一則剪報。「別管股價那部分，我知道裡頭大部分都是在分析漲跌，荒坂這回可真是栽跟頭了，AI分析時都不把它當潛在風險......」  
  
沒等強尼回答，維克多便伸手指向某處，語氣中帶有一絲急切。「瞧，這一行。這篇報導提到，康陶的高階主管去實驗基地巡視，他們有項科技產品可望於今年年底發表概念展示。」  
  
「嗯哼，」強尼示意醫生繼續說下去。  
  
康陶......科技......他能感覺有些想法隱約在腦海成形，朦朧且飄忽。  
  
不急，無論那是什麼，最終他都會逮住它們。  
  
「新產品，你覺得會是什麼？」維克多連人帶椅轉向強尼，用堅定的語氣說道：「實際爆炸地點，後續報導都避開不提，但最原始初稿上寫的，就是這個實驗基地。我敢肯定這絕不是什麼意外。」  
  
強尼哼笑了二聲。「你是說有人想對康陶下手？夜之城裡又出現另一個想與企業為敵的瘋子？」  
  
「要我說，你們是後繼有人啊，」維克多隨即搖了搖頭。「誰都知道僱點願意幹活的人手太容易了。更可能是別的公司想阻止康陶成為新一代的荒坂。」  
  
「那與我們有關係嗎？不論是荒坂或是康陶，今天，明天，城市總要獻給這個怪物或者那個怪物。」強尼挑了挑眉，看上去一臉不置可否。  
  
「實驗計畫的負責人是赫爾曼。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「安德斯·赫爾曼。他以前在荒坂工作過，你和V的......Relic就是他開發的。」  
  
強尼回憶起了那張他們審問過的面孔。「......是有這麼回事。操，他不但沒死，這會還又在別家公司重起爐灶要搞事？」  
  
「他有知識和技術，康陶有金錢和資源。」  
  
「你不用說，我的腳趾都知道他們想搞什麼鬼。Relic能出現一次，只要那群人渣想，就能出現無數──」  
  
「聽著，這就是我們的希望。」維克多打斷了他的話。他猛然站起身來，面色有些紅潤，語調帶著急躁、不安與期待。「只要我們能借用這份技術......」  
  
強尼一語不發地瞪著維克多，有時候他以為自己才是最瘋狂的那個。  
  
看來這事還真不好說。  
  
「突破康陶的安全網？談條件讓赫爾曼願意偷取公司資源提供協助？還有V的意識現在甚至都可能不在黑牆裡──」  
  
「這......我知道，我大概是太異想天開了。這事甚至都不用考慮......」維克多跌坐回椅子上，神情頹喪。他低下頭，看著自己的雙手，喃喃自語著：「更別提要先抹掉你的意識，才好讓V回到他的身體裡......我不能冒這個風險。」  
  
「你也是......強尼，你在這，這也是V那小子的選擇。」維克多緩緩抬起頭，安靜地注視著他。  
  
也許是這名醫生此刻神情中的某些東西打動了他，也許是那個無人許諾──仍充滿誘惑──的願景奪取了他的全副理智。  
  
V能回來嗎？  
  
他本以為沒可能了。  
  
但V，假如，那萬分之一的機率讓他強尼·銀手運氣爆棚地遇上，一切就他媽的該死的成真了呢？  
  
強尼幾乎無法控制自己，要抗拒陷入某個過分美好的假想裡，只有凡人信仰中的神才能做到。  
  
但此刻，這名夜城傳奇人物或許是太過專注了。三名不速之客闖入時，他甚至都沒注意到他們細碎的腳步聲。  
  
為首的那名混混個子不高。他頭戴鴨舌帽，黑色的口罩遮住了大半張臉，雙手戴滿金屬飾物，黑色風衣底下是一件印著火焰圖樣的白色T恤。他率先步入診所，雙手緊緊握著一把槍。  
  
或許是過度緊張的緣故，他甚至沒等兩名同夥站穩腳步，便舉槍朝前無預警地開火。  
  
「靠！譚，別殺了他！這和說好的不......」在同夥急切的呼喊聲中，子彈命中了目標。  
  
維克多瞪向來人，神情混雜著驚懼與痛苦。鮮血從他的胸間噴濺而出。  
  
強尼迅速轉過身，同時從後腰間抽出那把3516，對準那名行兇者的腦門扣下扳機。  
  
子彈穿透過帶頭者的腦袋，打在了門框的金屬片上，彈射時擦過了他自己的臉頰。  
  
一些鮮血很快地滲出，強尼毫不在意。他目露凶光，緊盯著剩下的兩個混混，無數狂躁的聲音在他腦海叫囂著。V和這名醫生的關係，一些片段畫面混合了生前的記憶 _......奧特被擄走的那天，就是這樣的，那幾個混混將他砍翻在地，帶走了奧特......  
_  
強尼確認自己見過這幾個年輕人，就在二天前的一個下午。他們站在幾條街外某家餐館旁。鬼鬼祟祟探頭往裡瞧，若是盯哨，技巧未免過於拙劣。  
  
他甚至沒把這幾個乳臭未乾的傢伙放在心上......他為什麼沒有？  
  
任憑一個個念頭在腦中飛快閃過，強尼沒停下動作。他越過地上的屍首，閃過第二個混混揮砍而來的武士刀刃，右手持槍猛然揮去。  
  
3516往外竄出的火焰瞬間便吞噬了那張驚愕的年輕面孔，慘叫聲尖利地迴盪在診間內。直到強尼大發慈悲地朝著他的腦門補上一槍。  
  
頭顱裡頭的一些組織向外噴出，看上去甚至有些烤糊了。  
  
對這噁心的一幕強尼毫無感覺，他看向現場僅存的唯一倖存者。  
  
他們來狩獵，自己最終卻成了獵物。  
  
「不......鬼......魔鬼啊啊啊！」強尼才剛要動作，那名混混立刻鬼吼鬼叫著往門外狂奔而去。  
  
跑沒幾步，他一頭撞在了一堵厚實的牆上。  
  
「解決他。」一道指令自後方傳來。牆緩緩挪開了，正確來說，那不是什麼牆，是個身長三米，體格如巨猿般壯碩的壯漢。  
  
年輕的混混渾身劇烈打顫，剛想開口求饒，一隻金屬巨掌如爪狀掐住了他的頸子。他被抓離了地面，幾乎難以呼吸......他吐出舌頭，兩手絕望地往外扳動那隻巨掌......  
  
啪擦一聲，伴隨著一陣劇痛，他什麼也感覺不到了。  
  
強尼跟出來時正好趕上這一幕。  
  
他看著被扔在地上的屍體，整個人陷入高度警戒狀態。  
  
「你好，V。」穿著西服的中年男性輕快地說道。「或者說......強尼·銀手。」


	3. 惡魔

  
「......你是誰？」強尼微瞇起眼，他緩緩舉起3516，槍口瞄準了男人身後的龐然巨型跟班。  
  
他總覺得此人看上去有點眼熟。「我們見過，對吧？在某時某地，跟某件骯髒的勾當有關。」  
  
中年男性淺笑著，聳了聳肩。「也許。畢竟這個形容似乎能包括夜之城裡發生的所有事。」  
  
接著他往強尼的身後指了指。  
  
「對你而言，顯然現下有更重要的事。為了讓我們接下來的合作順利，也許你會希望我立刻聯絡創傷小組。」  
  
強尼抿緊唇。他擋著這兩人就是怕他們進一步對維克托造成危害。  
  
他甚至都還沒時間確認義體醫生的死活。該死的。  
  
「如何？」西服男性又追加了一些籌碼。「我知道你想做什麼，也能提供信息，現在這些......只不過是一點微薄的誠意。」  
  
強尼思忖了一會，將槍插回了後腰。「誠意？你說的最好是真的。叫他們來，馬上。越快越好。」  
  
「當然，合作愉快。」  
  
「說起合作......」強尼咀嚼了一會這個詞，「你這委託人還真是神通廣大，甚至不用透過中間人聯絡。」  
  
「有些事我喜歡自己來，特別是──」西服男性愉快地說道。只是他突然像聽見了什麼，突然停頓了話語。「好了，他們到了。」  
  
「誰？」強尼忍不住要問。他能聽見直昇機正在靠近，那聲音轟然震耳只有全聾的人才能忽略。但他發誓自己此前沒有錯漏任何──這個委託人到底什麼時候和創傷小組通話的？  
  
他甚至一直在跟自己對話。  
  
「我們在等的人。」西裝男性偏了偏頭。示意壯碩跟班先往外走。「去給他們帶路。」那話倒像特意解釋給強尼聽的。  
  
強尼感到一陣不快。有點像是......主控權全被人掌握在手裡。他的人生裡罕少有這種步步配合他人的時刻。  
  
他想幹的事竟然還不是他說了算？  
  
過去的強尼·銀手必定會醞釀著把這個來路不明的陌生人跟荒坂塔一起炸了。  
  
胡亂揮去腦海中如霧氣般成團冒出的煩躁感，他突然意識到，V還是挺尊重自己的。  
  
「讓開！走道淨空！」五六名創傷小組成員腳步匆匆地到來，幾人扛著空擔架，負責左右開道者手中的槍枝警惕地揮指向他。  
  
強尼配合地舉起雙臂，十指朝幾人平攤，示意自己不構成威脅的同時還朝牆面退了幾步，盡可能地讓出空隙。  
  
轉瞬間，創傷小組整隊人馬已經氣勢洶洶地衝進了診所。西服男性雙手插在褲袋，臉上依舊掛著體面的淺笑。  
  
他甚至都沒挪動過腳跟。他們就好似當他整個人都不存在。  
  
很好，強尼透過墨鏡瞪了這個古怪的委託人一眼，就他一人不得不為形勢所迫。  
  
「你他媽到底什麼來頭？」現在殺掉他也許是個永絕後患的選擇......眼前這個男人很危險。野獸般的直覺正強烈地發出警告，強尼很難忽視它的存在。  
  
那曾救了他無數次。  
  
「最好別那麼想。」下一秒，男人投來一記警告的眼神。  
  
「哪樣？」強尼立即收斂心神。勾了勾嘴角後，他刻意懶洋洋地說道。「動真格的去操翻你？那也得我提得起性致。」  
  
「當然，我不是V。」西服男性平淡地回應。  
  
「你這......」 _狗娘養的。你都知道了什麼？_ 彷彿正面挨上了一記直拳，強尼感到自己的心臟瘋狂跳動。  
  
「讓開，讓開！你，立刻退後！」怒吼聲無預警地打斷了兩人交談。創傷小組成員的槍枝粗暴地戳到了強尼身前，驅趕著讓他閃開。  
  
雜亂的腳步聲傳來，維克托面色蒼白、意識昏迷地躺在擔架上被抬了出來。強尼注意到，他的胸前有施打過氣動注射器的痕跡。  
  
「看來他自己已經先進行過緊急處理了。」西服男性眼神對著一隊人馬離去的方向。「傷勢不致命，他們會接手後續治療的。」  
  
過了一會，他對強尼偏了偏頭。「走吧。我們車上談。」  
  
話一說完，這名委託人便逕自轉身朝外走去。  
  
似乎他並不真的在意強尼是否會跟上來；又或他有十足把握強尼無法放棄這邀請。  
  
強尼握緊了拳頭，太陽*周遭的血管突突跳動著。  
  
無論這是否為陷阱......誰能抗拒心底傳來的渴望。  
  
先別提老維......維克托變相而言還在他手上呢。可不是因為他能幫上V…...我就得像條狗一樣追在他的屁股後頭。  
  
為這念頭自嘲了幾秒。強尼摸了摸腰後的3516，跟了上去。  
  
「來杯香檳？」西服男性翹起腿，怡然自得地問道。  
  
見強尼沒有反應，他也不在意，自己先斟了一杯。  
  
寬敞的車內，強尼與他兩人面對面坐著。一人情緒很好，一人則不。  
  
駕駛席上，龐然大漢正穩當地操控著他們的行駛方向，視覺效果有點像棕熊坐上了給小孩的玩具車，厚實的手掌與之下的方向盤不成比例。  
  
除了這車藏著某些機關的可能外，強尼都想不到這三米巨漢怎能塞進去的。  
  
…...也許仰賴某類東方神奇的武術？  
  
「你總是能冒出一些有趣的念頭。」西服男性玩轉著香檳杯，順勢指了指強尼的方向。「和大名鼎鼎的夜城傳奇人物打交道，比讀那些政客的腦袋有意思多了。」  
 _  
政客......那些政客......？_  
  
剎那間，強尼的腦中閃過一個畫面。  
  
政客。杰弗遜......候補市長與他的妻子。另一個陽台上，一張望向此處的臉，正與眼前這人的逐漸重合。  
  
但他不可能會認不出來，如果有那麼明顯的特徵......  
  
「啊，很好，你想起來了......」西服男性揮揮手制止了本想開口的強尼。他笑著閉上雙眼，右掌覆上臉部。「沒錯，我們曾有一面之緣。」  
  
手掌挪開了。一雙光芒流轉的亮藍色雙眼出現在強尼的眼前。  
  
「操！是你！」強尼沒忍住，這一瞬間他只感到渾身寒毛直豎。  
  
他早知道夜之城有許多凡人搆也搆不著的秘密。即使成為了傳奇人物，即使他現今就是個夜之城大多數市民們無法得知的秘密。  
  
但這不代表他想和一個能駭進V大腦裡的AI（他猜測是）打交道。真到這種級別就是開掛，可不用他們肉體凡胎出生入死，只要駭進關鍵人物腦子裡摸一摸，還有啥事辦不成。  
  
「談你媽的生意，你是在逗我呢！」他緊咬著牙，忿忿地從牙縫間擠出完整句子：「該去哪去哪，想毀了夜之城也不干我的事。」  
  
「停車！操，我可沒空在這瞎耗。」強尼伸手就要去推開車門。  
  
「冷靜點。」西服男性出手搭上他的胳臂，亮藍色的雙眼對上了強尼的。一瞬間，光芒大盛。「即便如此，我們並非無所不能。不同於你所想。」  
  
「你又知道我想......操，你這傢伙到底想要什麼？找人處理掉礙事者，好推派下一個傀儡市長？」強尼下意識地朝內推了推墨鏡，要沒了它，他這回非得遭這傢伙閃瞎。  
  
「不，我需要你辦一件事。」西服男性認真地看著強尼。「這件事，在這夜之城的所有居民裡頭，只有你是不二人選。」  
  
有那麼一瞬間，強尼感到滿頭霧水。「別浪費你我時間了，說清楚一點。」  
  
西服男性點了點頭，算是同意這看法。  
  
「我需要你，再炸一次荒坂塔。」他一字一板，發音清晰地說道。  
  
這提議換得了強尼像看賽博精神病患一樣的瞪視。  
  
他曾以為自己能算得上整座夜之城裡最瘋狂的存在。不料今日出門一趟，便一前一後遇見了兩個競爭者。  
  
…...瘋子。  
  
但他曾說過自己討厭 **同類** 嗎？  
  
2077年，這世界本就足夠瘋癲。  
  
「說說看。」他聽見自己的聲音這麼說著，帶著一絲難以察覺的興致。  
  
「這事還要從荒坂說起，它的公司內網裡儲存著一些關鍵的核心技術。關於Relic的，｣西服男性看向窗外街景流逝，緩緩說著：「與外界猜想的不同，他們並沒有真正遭擊潰，事實上，康陶上個月派出的黑客都有去無回。」  
  
「嘖。所以，你這是代表康陶上門來，找名替死鬼給他們送葬了？」強尼煩躁地扒了扒頭髮。  
  
他就知道荒坂三郎像蟑螂一樣，即使隕石群墜落這星球，恐怕也難以將其砸死。  
  
「不，他們兩邊互咬，與我何干？」西服男性轉回頭來，依舊掛著一派體面的微笑。「此外，你還想知道，這對你有什麼好處。」  
  
「我知道對你這樣的人，就得打開天窗說亮話：你能幫我搞定這兩間公司，我能幫你搞定V的事。」  
  
「你能......我是說，你真的能做到？」強尼握緊了雙拳。他可不願在聽著這話後頭突然醒來，發現這一切不過是場夢。  
  
那些由潛意識在大腦裡拼湊虛構的癡心妄想可耍了他太多次。  
  
西服男性瞥了他一眼，淡淡地接續補充道：「可不是只有一名黑客能在公司的系統裡留後門。那名醫生......是叫維克多吧，他的構想是很瘋狂，但並不無實行可能。」  
  
「另外，也許你想知道那幾個混混是誰派來的？」他突然前傾身子，對著駕駛座上的跟班交代了一聲，又轉頭看向強尼。  
  
「不自量力卻又窮追不捨。」他搖了搖頭。  
  
第一發子彈擊上車窗的瞬間，強尼已經拔出槍來。「操......讓開！這票雜種也是一夥的？」  
  
「只要荒坂朝空地一撒狗飼料，這就是結果。」只見西服男性往後躺到椅背上，扯出了安全帶扣緊，一副閒適安逸姿態。  
  
強尼還想說什麼，轉眼就瞥見壯碩的跟班正降下駕駛座的車窗。  
  
等等，他扛在肩上的那玩意是火箭筒嗎？  
  
強尼·瞠目結舌·銀手，在火箭破甲彈轟出的下一秒，被猛然甩到了座椅的另一端。  
  
「你他媽先說一聲會死──」他的高聲呼喊隨即又被另一發破甲彈給掩蓋過去。


	4. 力量

NCPD到達化為一片火海的現場時，肇事者肩上的犯案工具甚至都還沒收起來。

然而這群名義上的城市執法者更像是來善後的。

強尼冷眼看著他們向身旁的西服男人交談，態度客氣。

他們稱呼他為藍眼睛先生。

來頭不小啊，先生？他想著，對此已懶得開口吐槽。

夜之城就是座都市叢林，行使著它自身的叢林法則。大魚吞小魚，誰都知道的道理，但每個拿錢辦事的傻蛋都以為自己這趟不可能是後者。

「你打算什麼時候幹正事？」車輛再度行駛上路時，強尼開口詢問道。

藍眼睛先生又倒了杯香檳。「你知道......越快越好。我很想這樣說，但不行。有些時機要耐心等待，有些問題則需要人解決。」

「這事可不像你之前說的那麼簡單啊。」

「的確，可能不比一路殺入荒坂塔容易......你曾去過雷區嗎？」

「雷區？你要我去惡土？」強尼回憶了一下，沒在腦中翻找到什麼有用信息，「你該不會想說，康陶的實驗基地就設在那個鳥不生蛋的鬼地方？」

「不，不。沒有一間公司會犯傻，人力成本太高了。員工填補速度都不夠那群Raffen Shiv殺的。」

藍眼睛先生頓了頓，接著說道：「讓我們先回到康陶，他們的實驗基地之所以火勢一發不可收拾，內部意見傾向懷疑有自己人在搞鬼。目前為止，母公司派去調查的幹員失聯；另外有個未經證實的小道消息是，負責計畫的二把手在那之後就消失了。」

「幹員和科學家雙雙消失？誰把誰殺了，還是說，他倆一起跑了？」強尼不負責任地推斷著。

謀殺，人類最古老的罪行。要他說，太陽底下就沒什麼新鮮事。

如果有，那可能是什麼最新款武器，用途依舊是換湯不換藥。隨便吧。

藍眼睛先生搖了搖頭。「他們兩人之中，有一個價值連城。在處理荒坂前，你得先把人找出來。」

「天，說清楚點，到底要我去找哪個？你就不能先找別人接這活？」

「很可惜不能，」藍眼睛先生轉頭望向強尼，像是想看看他接下來的反應，「這兩人的生命體征，最後偵測到的地點，一個在荒坂塔，另一個......」

「在雷區？操！」強尼有那麼一秒想放棄差事。他瞪著藍眼睛，差點沒想起自己為何還沒下車走人。好的，他想起來了。「這兩個傢伙的死活到底有什麼重要性？我還不如直接闖進康陶綁架赫爾曼，拿槍指著他腦袋好把V搞回來。」

「如果你非得追問原因......Relic的芯片已經仿製出來了。最高層級機密：它消失了，和那兩人脫離不了干係......」藍眼睛先生好整以暇地看著強尼。後者正一臉見了鬼的樣子。

「什......你說，Relic仿製品？不，他們不是還沒，等等──」強尼幾乎被這爆炸性的消息壓得喘不過氣來。

比起這玩意能被複製第二次，第三次然後被企業拿去搞亂誰的腦袋，此刻瘋狂湧入他腦海的想法是──

「拿到芯片......你就能，把V帶回來。」這甚至都不是個問句。

他可從未聽說過夜之城有哪個黑客能隨時悄無聲息地進入他人大腦，甚至偽造一段記憶。

「還沒見到芯片或開發者前，無法保證成功機率，但你可以相信我會盡可能嘗試。畢竟，一份長期合作將會相當符合我的期望。」語畢，藍眼睛先生向強尼伸出右手，「所以，我們這下算達成共識了？」

你這是在和魔鬼簽訂契約。

一個聲音在強尼腦海裡響起，就在他堅定地伸手回握的那瞬間。

然而那又算得上什麼事？只要還有一口氣在，他連魔鬼的計畫都他媽能攪亂。說到底，也不是只有一個企業想掌控夜之城。

2077年，魔鬼總是以複數形式出現，去街上走一遭就知道了。大概也算是某種通貨膨脹。

「我只提醒一次：想得到你要的，你最好把眼前的承諾當真。」

藍眼睛先生點了點頭。「當然了。另外，假如需要什麼裝備和資源，只需開口。」

強尼靠回椅背上，看了看窗外，不遠處正發生一起了無新意的攔車搶劫，不過這會被逼停的車輛可能也有點來頭。

只見車主直接掏出了一把衝鋒槍。

瞧，人人總以為自己才是掠食者。

他收回思緒，將視線轉回車內。「我猜，你不會正好有個掃雷專家之類的？」

藍眼睛先生爽快地答道：「可以有。」

「亂刀會的部分呢？意識清醒的目標可不會自願通過雷區......你打算派誰跟我去？」

「自然是阿德卡多，他們的死對頭，你的老熟人。」

「操，你就沒別的可挑人選？」

「別擔心，他們只負責確保你在抵達雷區前，路途上不會缺了條腿或胳臂。理智的風險評估。」

強尼突然覺得頭很痛。「是啊，甚至我的腦袋和身體分家，想都不用想，就是阿德卡多的人幹的。」

藍眼睛先生端詳了他一會。「啊，原來如此。別擔心，我會特別交代的。」

語畢，車輛穩穩靠著街口停下，窗外又是熟悉的沃森區日常。

「交代個狗屁。你真指望他們會聽。」強尼推開車門，罵罵咧咧地撂話走人。

從他身後則傳來禮貌又愉快的答覆。「我也很高興與你合作，保持聯繫。」

墨鏡底下，強尼翻了個白眼。

停下腳步想了想，他走向附近的小吃攤，就著空位坐下，隨意點了份炒麵。

有時他還是會忘了，擁有身體就代表你得要定時吃點什麼。

但如今的生活好像時常也沒法讓他順利這麼做。

他才剛拿起筷子，就感覺到數道視線掃來，強烈得有如芒刺在背。

操，現在的幫派收人都不挑的嗎？

察覺對方沒有在明處動手的意圖，強尼不動聲色地掃視了一下前方街道......原來如此，NCPD密度很高啊？

想通關鍵後，他刻意又多點了幾樣吃食，再慢吞吞地逐一解決它們。期間數次起身，悠哉地伸了伸懶腰後，像是要轉身離開，沒幾秒又一屁股坐回到攤前。

負責監視的幫派份子肯定是暴躁得殺人的心都有了。

但強尼·銀手並不感到著急。

任何人但凡意識清醒地在無止盡的囚籠中待上那麼多歲月以後，時間的流逝以及相關的所有感受，僅僅就是種虛無飄渺的象徵概念。

去在意它們，也只能換得痛苦與折磨。

最後一口菜也吃完了，他思索了幾秒。這事交給藍眼睛處理最為妥當，來龍去脈讓他瞧瞧，一切自然乾淨俐落。

可他個人也還有筆帳要算。

不便在NCPD眼皮下幹活的可不只他們。

強尼緩緩起身，往街區裡錯綜複雜的暗巷走去。


	5. 塔

  
天色漸暗，巨型霓虹招牌刺目地閃爍著。  
  
強尼穿過街道，打開鐵絲網通道門，在障礙物之間隱蔽著身形行走，繞上位於底端的公寓樓梯，躡手躡腳地潛行了五公尺後，喀啦一聲，他悄無聲息地扭斷了狙擊手的頸子。  
  
扔開歪歪扭扭倒下的斷氣屍體，他探頭往下看，幾名虎爪幫的成員邊在巷子裡搜索，邊高聲叫囂。  
  
「操，他媽他到底躲哪去了？」  
  
「滾出來！你這個躲躲藏藏的窩囊廢！」  
  
  
金屬特有的敲打碰撞聲接二連三響起，就好像他可能躲在垃圾桶還是汽油桶裡似的。  
  
自動販賣機？沒人告訴過你搜索目標時別開小差嗎？  
  
看著這些蠢頭蠢腦的混混，強尼都為他們的客戶感到不值。  
  
要他說，這些幫派前途堪憂啊。  
  
但願之後的任務，藍眼睛可別給他塞這種貨色來礙手礙腳。  
  
強尼拾起了落在地上的狙擊槍，架好槍身，瞄準了正握著手槍，對著自動販賣機前彎身下探的皮衣男子。  
  
子彈射入頭顱的聲響驚動了剩餘的團夥，他們驚恐地舉著武器四處張望，腳步雜亂地挪動著，彼此之間對於要分散或靠攏拿不定主意。  
  
「別浪費時間了。你們，不是他的對手。」一道身影鬼魅般劃過夜幕，穩當落地後撐起身子，一個頭戴夜叉面具的男人筆直地立在幾名幫派份子之間。  
  
強尼警惕地將槍口瞄準了來人，他看不太見對方的衣著，障礙物擋住了大半。  
  
有點麻煩。  
  
他方才甚至沒留意到對方是從哪裡竄出的。有這種實力的人，背後的勢力不會脫離幾家大型企業的範疇。  
  
到底又是何方神聖找上門來？  
  
他本以為隨著荒坂的沒落，事情都已告一段落。結果先是康陶，接著又冒出個藍眼睛，現在想解決幾個幫派混混還能半路殺出個程咬金？  
  
「V，我知道你在看這裡。待會，我們聊聊。」那個男人稍稍提高了音量。不知怎的，那道嗓音就是令強尼本能地感到不快。  
  
也許那幾個虎爪幫成員也是這樣想的。  
  
「混帳東西！你們，這是在送死。」男人敏捷地躲過虎瓜幫成員的突襲，抓住對方手臂往自己方向一拉，迴身奪刀。  
  
武士刀輕鬆地落入他手裡。  
  
手起，刀落，一場單方面的屠殺。  
  
在強尼還沒決定要不要趁勢一槍轟了對方腦袋時，男人已經三兩下切菜似的解決了還沒反應過來的剩餘活口，那架式和身手不知為何看著眼熟......這讓他心底隱隱有了些不好的預感。  
  
確認現場再也沒有除他二人以外的耳目，男人收手，將貫入的刀刃留在最後一名混混胸膛裡，穩穩摘下面具，仰頭往他身處的樓層望來。  
  
昏暗的夜色並沒阻礙他認出那張熟悉的面孔。  
  
想來對方暫時沒開戰意思，強尼也將狙擊槍順手扔回屍體上，就是沒忍住嘖了一聲。「怎麼，留個語音叨逼半天，結果你還沒找到個合意的地方切腹啊──竹村？」  
  
「托你的福。荒坂公司現在很需要人手。我也被從日本調了回來。」竹村五郎禮貌地點頭示意。  
  
「聽起來你倒是真的在感激我了，」強尼不屑地哼了哼。「你這個荒坂三郎的心腹，總不會是來找我敘舊的──有話快說，有屁快放，別在這瞎JＢ磨蹭了。」  
  
「這裡不方便說話。跟我來，我們到車上。」竹村堅持道。  
  
「**，一個個的，」強尼翻了個白眼，還是邊認命地往樓梯口走去，「我看我這一天就沒怎下過車！」邊走他還不忘低聲嘀咕抱怨著。  
  
竹村的車就停在附近，經歷了半天公路追逐的強尼只覺得真他媽沒勁。  
  
一隻貓在輪胎旁邊側著腦袋不住朝它磨蹭，見兩人遠遠走來也不著急，俯身伸了個懶腰，舔了舔爪子後才小跑步離去。  
  
此刻，強尼的心情莫名有點好轉。  
  
跟在竹村之後，他熟練地繞到另一側打開車門，坐進了副駕駛座。「好了吧，到底什麼事，快說。」  
  
竹村發動引擎，駛離原處一段距離後才緩緩開口：「我需要你保護一個人。」  
  
「哈？」強尼有一瞬間以為自己必定產生了幻聽，考量到眼前這個古板男人不太擅長理解玩笑。  
  
「我要委託你，保護一個人。」竹村又說了一次。  
  
一股強烈的荒謬感自強尼心中浮現。「你是在哪裡撞昏頭了嗎？憑荒坂的力量，這夜之城裡，什麼人保護不了？」  
  
如果荒坂的維安有那麼簡單突破，他早就取走荒坂三郎的項上人頭當皮球了。  
  
竹村沉默了一會，再度開口時，他用上了十分嚴肅的語氣。「你必須保守秘密。絕對不會把我今天講的，告訴任何人。」  
  
這種慎重其事的態度倒勾起了強尼幾分好奇心。  
  
「怎麼，都出生入死大幹幾場過了，還有我不知道的事嗎？」為了獲得資訊，他勉強忍住了用言語進一步刺激竹村的念頭。  
  
對於荒坂養的忠狗，他總是忍不住想踢它們兩腳。  
  
嘖，V當初就不該執意去救他，還是在他勸阻之下。  
  
他絕對不是為了這件事格外看竹村不爽。  
  
「你必須答應我。V，做出你的承諾。」竹村頑固地重申先前的要求。  
  
強尼深吸一口氣。他有時真不知道這人是真的單蠢，還是扮豬吃老虎；他自己的名義毀諾就毀諾了，但竹村要求的是V的承諾。  
  
這意味著，V往後在道上的聲譽和信用，是好是壞，就在他的一念之間。  
  
「V，你的答覆是？」  
  
暗罵了一聲後，強尼做出了決定。「說吧，我答應你。」  
  
「我就知道你會答應，V。」他有些不快地注意到，竹村看上去不知為何一臉欣慰的樣子。  
  
「別逼逼了，你要我保護誰？什麼來頭？」他略帶不耐地說道。  
  
「華子小姐......有個兒子。」竹村的語調變得緩慢而悠長，整個人姿態些微放鬆，彷彿陷入了回憶之中。「俊人少爺剛出生時，我曾有幸抱過他一回。」  
  
「你還真的挺尊爵不凡的啊？」強尼忍不住轉頭瞧了瞧了這個一路專注著開車的男人一眼。  
  
「因為那時有叛徒想對少爺下手。我當時的任務是護送華子小姐和俊人少爺，不受奸徒所害。」  
  
「很溫馨。後來呢？」聽著老仇人的家族日常，車輛又持續平穩行駛，眼前是大段筆直往前延伸的柏油路面，強尼都快要睡著了。  
  
「現在，有人想對俊人少爺下手。我們，查不出是誰。這是很不尋常的事，」竹村的語氣一瞬間異常緊繃。  
  
強尼則敏銳地抓住了關鍵詞。「你是說......你們？除了你之外還有誰？」  
  
「我和──華子小姐。」竹村握緊了方向盤。「連華子小姐都不知道敵人是誰，躲在哪個角落，V，你知道，這真的是非常非常弔詭的事。」  
  
「......你懷疑是荒坂三郎？」強尼不禁脫口而出。  
  
話一出口，強尼就停留在被自身假設震驚了的狀態裡。  
  
而半晌之後，仍舊沒有等來竹村的駁斥。  
  
這事讓強尼更為震驚了。  
  
「你是誰？你他媽真是竹村本人？」  
  
聽到這話竹村才轉過頭去，奇怪地看了他一眼。「為什麼這麼問，V？我就是我。」  
  
「你以前不是說過，老狗變不出新花樣──懷疑荒坂三郎，你效忠的對象突然換人了？」  
  
竹村喃喃說道：「那也要是三郎大人還是他自己。」  
  
「你是說，有人冒充他？」強尼皺了皺眉。  
  
「不，V，我懷疑，三郎大人可能遇到了跟你一樣的情況。」  
  
強尼愣了幾秒，才明白他在指什麼。  
  
「你是說......他的腦中可能不只有他自己，還有別的存在？」  
  
竹村點點頭，承認了他的猜想。「我們懷疑......三郎大人的意識裡，可能留有荒坂賴宣的存在。」  
  
「**，」強尼突然不知道該怎麼接話。  
  
事實上，他也不知道自己對此是高興還是什麼別的。  
  
這一整天的信息量有點過高啊。  
  
「等等，你是怎麼肯定的？」他突然想到這事從邏輯上一開始就有不對勁之處，「荒坂三郎就不能看自己的孫子不順眼了？」  
  
竹村深吸了一口氣，雙手在方向盤上鬆開又握緊。「記住你的諾言，絕不告訴任何人，V。如果你違背，天涯海角我都會追擊你而去。」  
  
「我記得，怎麼了？」強尼有些納悶地看著他，「大家族裡頭的內鬥又不是什麼有價值的情報，三天兩頭上演......」  
  
「俊人少爺，是三郎大人和華子小姐的兒子。」  
 **  
操。操操操操操。**  
  
強尼一拳捶在車窗上。  
  
他感到十分窒息。  
  
今天，真是太他媽的刺激了。


	6. 節制

看著窗外景物不停流逝，強尼·心累·銀手依然不想說話。

竹村似是能理解他的心情，只是安靜開著車，也不出聲催促。

「先談談酬勞怎麼算，」良久後，強尼語氣懨懨地打破了靜默。「還有，如果真是你的主子要追殺的目標，保住他性命？你就這麼篤定我做得到？」

「V，你可能不知道，你這次對荒坂造成了不少損害......是個令三郎大人有點頭疼的人物。」竹村緩緩開口，語氣平穩，聽上去倒沒多少責難的意思。

「只是 **有點**......？那保護他 _兒子_ 這事我可更做不到了。」強尼瞇起眼，嘲諷地哼了哼聲，「你究竟為什麼找上我，竹村？這擺明送命的差事又對我有什麼好處？勸你最好老實說清楚，錯過這次，我可要去忙別的活了。」

回應他的是一段漫長的沉默。

就在強尼準備幹點什麼（好比往左側撲搶過方向盤來個大迴轉）發洩煩躁之際，竹村的聲音總算再度響起。「你想活下去嗎，V？」

強尼一愣，隨即像遇上賽博精神病患一般瞪去。

「你這是在威脅？給我聽好了，竹村，我他媽不吃這套。」

「這，不是的，どちらかといえば...」竹村先是一臉苦惱，而後才勉強說清楚了自己的意思。

簡單來說，他深信V只剩下最多六個月的壽命，而荒坂科技是改變此結局的唯一出路；華子小姐能不計前嫌施以援手，如果V能幫忙保護好她的兒子。

「只有這樣？誰都知道，與其去救她兒子提前結束生命，還不如享受最後的人生。」總的來說，強尼並不是很感興趣。

與他們猜想的相反，V留下來的這副身軀狀態良好，活到自然老死都不成問題。

因為V根本已經不在了，操。強尼心情惡劣地想著。

竹村仍不放棄地勸說著：「可是，華子小姐可以給你們一個未來，V。把你們分開，過上良好的新的生活。考慮看看吧──」

不，沒有什麼新生活。

不，他們已經永遠分開了。

未來，何其諷刺，造成這一切把他意識抽出搞得人不人鬼不鬼的最後還導致V失去了所有未來的不就是狗娘養的荒坂垃圾企業嗎？

「你他媽的說夠了沒？！」強尼忽然一把揪住竹村衣領，粗暴地喝斥道。「你看清楚我是誰！哼？看清楚了嗎？！這裡沒有V！他人已經沒了！被你們搞沒的！」

「竟然......是這樣，你取代了他。我不知道，我很抱歉。」然而竹村認真地道歉了，神情看上去竟有些哀傷。

強尼嘖了一聲，惡狠狠地甩開竹村的衣領，雙手抱著胸往後用力一靠。「知道了你又能做什麼？能讓他回到身體裡嗎？少在那假惺惺了。」

「如果，V還存在世上某個角落，」竹村遲疑地開口：「我可以拜託華子小姐，去試著救他──只要你能全力以赴保護好俊人少爺。」

去救V。他能救V。

強尼感到全身血液彷彿都在同一瞬間凍住了。

他日夜期盼了那麼久，偏偏就在這一天裡，每個人都爭先恐後地告訴他，他們能幫他，幫他實現那唯一迫切著願意為之傾注一切的心願。

他伸手使勁擰了擰自己的大腿。

嘶——痛覺讓他很好地恢復了些許鎮定。

對荒坂的仇怨之情細數起來仍看不見盡頭，可五十年後，總有些什麼，無法放棄的什麼，令他的驕傲與怒火幾乎不值一提。

「說來聽聽，你們想怎麼做。」縱然他不會相信荒坂的任何人，但機會總是越多越好。

瞥了瞥竹村有些喜出望外的神情。 _真蠢_ **。** 強尼恨恨地想道。

就是不知道這話是不是在說他自己。

「下個月，俊人少爺就要過十歲生日了。往年，少爺都是在日本過的慶生宴。三郎大人日理萬機，無法抽身，但會吩咐我帶禮物給少爺。」竹村回憶著往事，邊娓娓道來。

「但今年......三郎大人特意囑咐華子小姐，將俊人少爺帶到夜之城來。雖然華子小姐盡量往後拖延了時間，可是，俊人少爺最晚下週就會抵達這裡了。」

強尼愣了愣，竟也看不懂這波操作。「**......他想做什麼？」

「我不知道，V…...強尼·銀手。這個城市現在很亂，讓少爺遠離這裡明明才是更好的選擇。我請示過，三郎大人只說他自有安排。」竹村的語氣聽上去有些不安。

「那你打算讓我怎麼保護他？」與竹村的荒坂賴宣介入一說懷疑不同，單想到荒坂三郎這個老鬼會有什麼樣的安排，強尼腦海就浮現了各種聯想。

思來想去，他總覺得沒半點好事的可能。

看看荒坂賴宣，他想反抗他父親，死亡就是他獲得的結局。

可是荒坂俊人，一個才剛要年滿十歲的小鬼，對他的生父（想起這事仍令強尼一陣作噁）又能有什麼威脅？

不對，應該換個角度來想：這個孩子對荒坂三郎會有什麼 _用處_ 。

雖然不知道那小鬼身上藏什麼秘密，但直覺告訴強尼，這整件事情不像表面上看起來的那麼單純。

「除了這個，你之前說過，還有人想對那個小鬼下手？具體發生了什麼？」強尼突然想起這樁事。

聞言竹村露出了憤怒的表情。

「少爺的日常飲用水和飯菜中，都發現了毒物殘留的痕跡。負責照料起居的褓姆，松平女士，出身高貴，從華子小姐孩提時代就在荒坂家服務，是位可靠的人。據她所說，近一年來都沒有任何外人入侵的跡象。」

「也可能她老眼昏花了，畢竟你似乎提到，她在荒坂華子小時候就在那工作了。」強尼冷靜地指出問題。

除非那個老人倚靠義體技術，不然偷偷摸摸在水裡成功下毒這種任務，他相信自己也幹得成。

竹村只是搖搖頭。「你不懂，少爺周遭全天候都圍著三層護衛，每一層有三個小隊的人手交叉巡邏。他們都是最忠誠的死士，直接聽命於三郎大人。」

忍住了「你就不能想想荒坂三郎真有什麼理由毒死他兒子」的強烈質問欲望，料想對方也不會相信，強尼此刻不打算跟這個有著頑固信念的男人僵持周旋。

他轉而開口問道︰「所以，你想怎麼做，等人到了夜之城，讓我把那小孩綁架出來？那我豈不要被荒坂的人滿城追殺？」

竹村認真地想了一下，才否定了這個設想。「不行，那樣俊人少爺可能會有更大的危險。混亂和騷動是最好下手的時機。」

「當然不行，他媽的那只是我隨口說的！」強尼沒忍住爆了粗口。「我是在讓你說出一個靠譜的方案！」

「這樣，」對於他突如其來的暴怒，竹村似懂非懂地應了一聲，「你可以直接說。是這樣的，接下來我會一直待在少爺身邊，但是，因為下個月將臨時召開一場董事會，日期還不確定，我得負責三郎大人的護衛任務。」

「所以你覺得那時他們最可能下手是吧？」強尼在心裡默默把「他們」替換成了「荒坂三郎」。

「如果賴宣......想下手，他應該不會再選擇我在場的時候。」竹村篤定地說道。

那倒是。強尼心想。如果荒坂賴宣能重來他的計畫一次，他會先殺掉你再動他老爹。

「具體日期確定了再通知我。」想了想後，強尼簡短說道。

對於竹村的承諾給予的酬勞，他其實沒抱太大期望；但保護一個十歲小孩......就盡人事聽天命，權充日行一善吧。

不知怎的，他就是覺得以V的性子，應該會欣然接下這單任務。

隨著交談告段落，車輛駛回了燈火通明的街道旁。

下車前，強尼隨口奚落了一句：「說起來，你就不怕我對那小鬼不利？」

竹村眼神堅定地看向他。「夜之城裡，要足夠心狠手辣才活得下去，你說的事，有很多人做得出來，但你不是他們。」

強尼正想反唇相譏，不料竹村又吐露了一個讓他難以置信的消息。

「何況你，強尼·銀手的身體，還保存在荒坂科技的永生艙體裡。」


	7. 吊人

一陣輪胎高速摩擦地面的刺耳噪響聲中，強尼警覺地睜開了雙眼。  
  
辨別出是又一則垃圾廣告後，他捏了捏痠疼的後頸，坐直了身體。盯了好一會桌上的啤酒空罐，才搖搖晃晃地從沙發上站起。  
  
也許是酒精使得精神暫時性放鬆的緣故，此刻他的心情並不算太糟。  
  
他看了一眼時間，三點零六分，三更半夜而並非白日午後，當然，窗外的夜景讓他並不用費力辨別這點。  
  
關於自己是什麼時候睡著的，他不太有印象了；畢竟不是每個人在死去五十年後突然被告知自己還活著......至少是身體竟然還在（而不是原先知悉的被棄屍荒野）時，都能輕鬆接收這難以置信的情報。  
  
更何況在那之前，一整天下來他得到了太多要消化的資訊。  
  
每個人都提到讓V回歸的可行性。  
  
異想天開的義體醫生，神秘兮兮的藍眼睛以及不可信的荒坂狗。  
  
他現在還能醒來進行思考而非把自己灌到爛醉如泥，溺死在嘔吐物裡，必定是因為強尼·銀手的心臟就是這麼強而有力。  
  
他雙手插在腰間，微微低垂著腦袋，沿著沙發至陽台的直線路徑來回踱步。  
  
竹村是怎麼說來著......？  
  
 _「關於你的身體，這件機密，就當是訂金。只要任務順利完成，華子小姐會給你你想要的。」  
  
「決定好以後，我會帶合約來。」_  
  
瞧瞧，這話說得多好聽。  
  
但強尼·銀手在他傳奇的一生裡，甚至半世紀後，在V的層疊記憶中，可還不曾看過哪家公司的發跡與崛起，來自於哪一場他媽的公平交易。  
  
夜之城就是個大型屠宰場。  
  
企業吐出咀嚼過的廢料殘渣，人如畜豬般爭相競食，遭剁骨分部位裝填入盒，如商品般明碼標價，任支配者赤裸審視後一一揀選。  
  
…...都是老生常談了，就好像這些現在重要似的。  
  
清理了一下腦中思緒，他伸了個懶腰，一屁股坐回沙發上，開始思考那些混......現在是他的委託人的任務內容。  
  
 _穿過亂刀會，跨越地雷區，炸炸荒坂塔，找出兩個人或兩具屍體，還要隨叩隨到不知上哪去保護一個小鬼頭不被他喪心病狂的親人搞死......  
_  
這一切的一切，就為了個不知能否實現的願望。  
  
 **值得嗎？** 他不禁如此自問道。  
  
還沒來得及繼續自說自話，來電提示音打斷了他的思緒。  
  
哈啊？這時間點到底是誰要找Ｖ？  
  
出於某種說不清緣由的莫名心理，強尼難得一回選擇了接通，而非如往常任由那些V的關係者留言。  
  
然後他從不回覆，當然。  
  
「喂？V，是我，米斯蒂。」強尼皺了皺眉，他得非常專心聆聽才能辨認出對面這會在說什麼。「你現在......」很好，完全聽不見了。  
  
「怎麼？你說了什麼，大聲點。」他瞪著無聲影像，幾乎要懷疑自己聽覺出問題。  
  
還好這種異常狀態緊接著就恢復了。  
  
「醫生還好嗎？」一陣雜訊後，米斯蒂的聲音清晰地傳來。  
  
「維克托？」強尼想了下自己認識的醫生，似乎沒第二人選。  
  
他們都沒能再活五十年這麼久。  
  
「對，他出事了，對嗎？」米斯蒂的神情相當不安，語氣也是。「我剛回店裡，想著去診所看一眼，嗯，那幾個......他們是虎爪幫的嗎？真是......」  
  
操，就沒人記得該把屍體處理掉？  
  
「你可以當成現代藝術擺設。總之，找人清理一下就行。至於維克托他有驚無險，應該過兩天就能回去了。」強尼隨口謅了個日程。  
  
一整天被載來載去的，他甚至都還沒來得及確認義體醫生情況。  
  
「是嗎，謝天謝地，」米斯蒂看上去鬆了一大口氣。「我剛抽了牌：隱者，塔，吊人。也許是太緊張，有些出錯了。」  
  
強尼內心咯噔一下。「什麼意思？」  
  
發覺語氣太嚴肅，他盡可能若無其事地改了說法：「我是說，你覺得他會出什麼事？」  
  
米斯蒂輕輕咬了咬嘴唇．猶疑著開了口：「看上去他獨自調查某件事，捲入了麻煩裡頭，很突然的意外，現在正面臨某種嚴峻考驗......它會持續一段時間。」  
  
 _這他媽太準了，你還問我幹嘛。_ 強尼愣了一下，正想張口全盤托出，突然間腦中閃過一道靈感。「你之前留言......什麼節制，也是算牌，是嗎？」  
  
是啊，他為什麼不問問她呢？  
  
就像詢問那些居無定所的吉普賽人，那些擅長於窺探未知命運的占卜者。眼前這個女人，就是個占卜師，或許她能指出，在這一整團動機與利益交錯的織網中，沿著哪根線絲走才能脫困，不至於遭纏黏至死。  
  
他手邊有的資訊太少，無論是荒坂家族的內情，或者藍眼睛的來歷以致潛在目的，都不可能有更進一步的情報。  
  
既無法憑空獲得什麼情報網，提供些有效的情報；也不能打草驚蛇，雇用能付得起價碼的駭客。  
  
傳奇人物也不過是血肉之軀，常是克服重重困難以小搏大才成了傳奇。  
  
如果他能夠知道那麼多事，奧特當初就不會在他面前......  
  
「我這裡有些事，還挺重要。有空嗎？今天去你那裡算算？」他問道，一邊揮散了多餘的回憶。  
  
任何關於風險和利弊的勸告都可能是有益的，哪怕僅是窺見同桌玩家手中底牌的某一張。  
  
此外，在夜之城裡他還有些事要抓緊時間處理。  
  
好比先弄清楚，維克托這事的帳單，他該給誰送上門去。  
  
「我看看......白天有三組客人，你是要現在過來，還是等五點後再說？」米斯蒂很快地確認起行程。強尼注意到她的影像又開始扭曲，還伴隨著雜訊閃爍。  
  
「你在什麼地方？」他有些納悶地問道。  
  
「店裡，我一直待在原地，」米斯蒂有些奇怪地看了他一眼，又重複問了一次：「所以你現在要過來嗎？不然我......」  
  
畫面強烈扭曲閃動了幾下。  
  
要命，有什麼不對，強尼死死瞪著這名在深夜孤身一人，獨處，的占卜者。  
  
一道陰影自左後方壟罩了她。  
  
「媽的你快跑！跑啊！」強尼迅速意識到發生了什麼，對著通話那頭扯開嗓子大吼警告。  
  
時間的流動彷彿在一瞬間凝結。  
  
他看著米斯蒂臉上露出些許疑惑之色。  
  
他看著她緩慢地轉過頭去。  
  
緊接著，一張猙獰可怖的面孔進入了強尼的視野。  
  
粉色傷疤綜橫交錯，成片光學植入體自鼻樑而上，往左中右三個方向延展，強烈的紅光極其刺眼。  
  
「我操，別碰她！」畫面再次劇烈地閃動起來，不顧強尼徒勞的恫嚇，通信切斷了。  
  
「 **漩渦幫** 你個狗雜碎！」強尼急急忙忙起身，只是沙發並不是很好的施力點，支撐身體的過程中他險些重心不穩。  
  
他知道自己得在她被運到他們根據地前快點行動，幾十個等同於賽博精神病患的暴力犯罪份子......即使是他，對付起來也得面臨高度風險。  
  
然而作為屢次謀劃打劫企業貨品的幫派，他們很可能有備而來。  
  
他同時知道自己很可能趕不上。  
  
那群嗜血的瘋子。他們之中有些畜生，甚至會將受害者新鮮帶血剝下的皮圍在頸間，在隨機殘殺路人取樂時順道展示炫耀。  
  
同時間，一連串疑問自強尼腦中飛逝而過。  
  
為何就在一夜之間，幾個幫派彷彿約好一般傾巢而出？  
  
維克托惹上誰了？  
  
漩渦幫到底怎麼回事，米斯蒂可不是某個在街道上隨機被挑選中的受害者──而是蓄意闖入她的店裡。  
  
他們想對米斯蒂做什麼？  
  
因這種種猜想（以及當中最為惡劣的可能發展），強尼無法不為之心慌。  
  
思緒一片混亂之際，或許是感到腰後異常空蕩，他腳步一頓，隨即折返回沙發，俯身摸找出了卡在椅背縫隙裡的3516。  
  
將愛槍流暢地插回腰後，他思索了片刻，轉身快步走向武器儲藏庫，相當自然地從中取出幾個X-22閃光彈和燃燒手雷。  
  
一連串惡戰前的準備動作，對強尼·銀手而言也實在熟悉到不能再熟悉。  
  
本該擾亂心神的慌亂與驚怒此時已逐漸冷卻下來，近乎於全然消逝。  
  
強尼深吸一口氣。  
  
現在擺在他眼前的只有兩種可能，第一個也是最壞的結局，就是米斯蒂已經......不，他決定將希望壓在第二個可能性上：活著的她對那群精神病而言更有價值。  
  
這不是沒可能，對。就像薛定鄂的那隻貓。  
  
落在漩渦幫手上，受害者可能還活著，也可能死了......不過讓人又活又死的事倒是被荒坂搶先一步幹了。  
  
嘲諷地在內心損自己一波後，強尼·銀手成功將身心調適回個人的最佳戰鬥狀態──只需要盲目的樂觀主義在精神上幫一點小忙。  
  
凌晨四點，他走出家門，穿過冷清的廊道，搭乘電梯下到停車場樓層。  
  
漩渦幫的據點有好幾處，而他會 _找到_ 能開口的人。  
  
強尼驅車在夜色中疾駛，他得先去米斯蒂的店鋪確認......如果沒在那裡找到她，下一站目的地也已決定好了。  
  
死亡之舞俱樂部。  
  
在那開槍，流彈隨便都能彈死一個漩渦幫的嘍囉。穩賺不賠。然而，即便敵人數量以及密度是如此高，此刻強尼的心中依然毫無畏懼。  
  
或許是因為......能稱之為軟肋的傢伙也不在了。  
  
  



End file.
